marching_artsfandomcom-20200213-history
2016 SCPA Valencia HS
Winter Percussion Invitational presented by the Southern California Percussion Alliance Show Info Date Saturday, January 30, 2016 Location Valencia HS (Placentia, CA) Adjudication * Effect-Music: Tom Reimer * Effect-Visual: Jeff Gentry * Music: Giff Howarth * T&P: Bryan Scheidecker Results PSJ # 75.700 - Dorothy McElhinney MS (CA) # 70.050 - Rancho Starbuck IS (CA)P # 65.950 - Canyon Hills JHS (CA)P # 64.550 - St. Genevieve ES (CA)P # 52.050 - Townsend JHS (CA)P PSA # 82.325 - La Quinta HS (Westminster, CA) # 71.250 - South Hills HS (CA)P # 70.550 - Lynwood HS (CA) # 69.450 - Gahr HS (CA)P # 68.675 - Baldwin Park HS (CA)P # 68.575 - Arcadia HS (CA)P # 68.000 - Chaffey HS (CA)P # 67.525 - West HS (Torrance, CA)P # 67.450 - Valencia HS (Placentia, CA)P # 66.550 - San Dimas HS (CA)P # 65.750 - Savanna HS (CA)P # 65.450 - Canyon HS (Canyon County, CA)P # 64.150 - South Pasadena HS (CA)P # 61.700 - Camarillo HS (CA)P # 54.500 - Katella HS (CA)P PIA # 65.550 - Cornerstone PercussionP PSO # 76.850 - Etiwanda HS (CA)P # 71.200 - Arcadia HS (CA)P # 65.300 - Thousand Oaks HS (CA)P PSCA * 75.050 - Bellflower HS (CA)P * 72.850 - Warren HS (CA)P PSCO # 79.350 - Chaffey HS (CA)P # 76.150 - Etiwanda HS (CA)P # 64.000 - Schurr HS (CA)P PSCW # 87.900 - Woodbridge HS (CA)P PIW # 87.300 - Riverside Community College # 85.450 - Pulse Percussion # 82.250 - POW Percussion Preview What to watch for: Overall * Unlike many other circuits, the SCPA does not forgive timing penalties in its first weekend of competition. Expect there to be many penalties, especially a the Junior, A, and Open class levels. Expect those penalties to be substantial, as high as 8 points, and to affect rankings. One can only speculate the cause of timing penalties, but this early in the season they are likely to be because of shows being below the minimum time length. PSJ * Four out of last year's five finalists in PSJ are competing at this show. * Canyon Hills JHS was last year's 2015 SCPA Champion, with St. Genevieve ES 2nd and Townsend JHS 3rd. * Canyon Hills swept all 3 captions at Finals last year. St. Genevieve was 2nd in GE and Music, while Dorothy McElhinney MS was 2nd in Visual. PSA * Chaffey HS and host school Valencia HS are the only PSA finalists from 2015 SCPA Championship Finals competing at this invitational. They were 1st place and 4th place. * In last year's SCPA season opener, La Quinta HS won 1st place in PSA, with Arcadia HS in 2nd, Chaffey HS 3rd, Baldwin Park HS 6th, Cajon HS 9th, Gahr HS 11th, and West HS 14th. However, if not for penalties, Arcadia would have won with La Quinta and Chaffey tied for 2nd. Gahr would have been ahead of Baldwin Park in 6th. * Chaffey HS struggled with penalties early last season, dropping from 2nd to 3rd at the 2015 SCPA Chino Hills HS and from 4th to 7th at WGI Anaheim Regional Finals. Later in the season, they won SCPA Finals, sweeping all captions, and were the 2015 WGI Western Champion with the 2nd in GE, 1st in music, and 1st in visual. * Arcadia HS has percussion units at the A, Open, and World class levels, so expect their students to have design and training from a world class staff. PSO * Etiwanda HS and Arcadia HS are close competitors at the PSO level. Etiwanda placed ahead of Arcadia last year's SCPA season opener and at the WGI Western Championship, but Arcadia moved ahead of them by SCPA Finals, when Arcadia placed 2nd and Etiwanda 4th. * Etiwanda was the 2015 WGI Western Champion and 2015 WGI Phoenix Regional Champion in PSO. Etiwanda tied with Great Oak HS for 1st place in the visual caption at 2015 SCPA Finals. * Arcadia HS has percussion units at the A, Open, and World class levels, making them one of the largest WGI Percussion organizations in the world. PSCA * Chaffey HS competed in class PSA last year, where it was the 2015 SCPA Champion, the 2015 WGI Western Champion, and a 2015 WGI Anaheim Regional Finalist. * Warren HS placed 4th at 2015 SCPA Finals in class PSCO. PSCO * Etiwanda HS and Schurr HS placed 2nd and 3rd in the 2015 SCPA Finals. Etiwanda swept the Artistry Caption with scores of 95, 94, 98, and 96 but placed 2nd in the Music Caption and 2nd overall. Schurr was 3rd in both captions. * Etiwanda's PSO unit was the 2015 WGI Western Champion, WGI Phoenix Regional Champion, and a SCPA Finalist, placing 4th. PSCW * Woodbridge HS is one of the best high school concert percussion ensembles in the world. They have won at least 11 consecutive WGI Percussion regional championships in world class. They have won 6 out of the last 8 SCPA championships. * In 2012, Woodbridge earned the highest score in WGI Percussion history (all classes), a 99.6. 6 out of their 8 scores from finals were perfect 100s. * Woodbridge had a rare 2nd place finish in the 2015 SCPA Finals behind Ayala HS. Woodbridge and Ayala will both compete in the 2016 WGI World Championships for the first time since 2012. Expect Woodbridge to come into this year seeking 2012-like perfection. PIW * In last year's season opener, RCC, Pulse, and POW Percussion ranked in that order at the SCPA season opener and placed in the same order at 2015 SCPA Finals and at 2015 WGI World Championships, where they placed 1st, 3rd, and 12th. * The reigning world champion RCC placed first in the world in every caption and from every judge at the 2015 WGI World Championships, scoring a 98.563, the highest PIW score in recent WGI Percussion history. Related Links * 2015 SCPA Championship Finals Recap * 2015 SCPA Chino Hills HS Recap * 2015 WGI Percussion Anaheim Regional Finals Recap * 2015 WGI Percussion Western Championship Finals Recap * 2015 WGI Percussion World Class Finals Recap * 2016 SCPA Valencia HS Schedule